digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Palmon (Golden Digivice)
Palmon is a Digimon character in « ». |gender=Female |relatives=Queen Rose (Mother) Puppetmon (Uncle) Mushroomon (Brother) Dean Cherrymon (Grand-father) |fresh=Yuramon |in-training=Tanemon |rookie='Palmon' |champion=Togemon |ultimate=Lillymon |mega=Rosemon }} Description Palmon is a Rookie Digimon who looks like a plant. She is very king and generous. Her mother is Rosemon, the queen of Plant Kingdom, and her grand-father is Cherrymon, the elder of Bosk Village. She didn't want to be queen and tried to explain to Rosemon that she wants to be a adventurer, who will travel all around the world and fight with bad peoples for justice, like her idol : WereGarurumon. To prove that she has a soul of hero, she thwarted the plan of her uncle, Puppetmon, and of her brother, Mushroomon, to eliminate Rosemon to conquer the throne of Plant Kingdom, with the DigiDestined's help. Attacks *'Poison Ivy': Entangles the opponent in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing them. *'Plant Shock': Showers the opponent in a wave of leaves. *'Root Breaker': Drains energy from foe. *'Nioi Kougeki': Releases a foul stench. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Palmon raises several forms, in spite of her Rookie form is the one that she sets mostly. Yuramon Yuramon is Palmon's Fresh form. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Spits out adhesive bubbles to hinder the opponent's movement, then seizes the opportunity to escape. Tanemon Tanemon is Palmon's In-Training form. She is shier and more peaceful than Palmon. She resumes to this form after fighting as Lillymon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Fires harmless pink bubbles. *'Nenchakusei no Awa': Spits out some bubbles. *'Tackle': A powerful charge used against the opponent. Togemon Togemon is Palmon's Champion form. She used this form for the first time to fight Ninjamon and Kogamon. Attacks *'Needle Spray': Further hardens the thorns on the end of its arms and bang-bang strikes the opponent. *'Lightspeed Jabbing': Closes in at the speed of light to jab the enemy multiple times. *'Coconut Punch': Rains hits on a foe like falling coconuts. Lillymon Lillymon is Palmon's Ultimate form. She is quite superficial. Attacks *'Flower Cannon': Thrusts both of its arms forward, makes a gun muzzle from the petals on its wrists, and shoots an energy shell. *'Flower Wreath': Zips around an enemy and ties them up with a rope of vines and flowers. This attack can counteract digital viruses and make certain Digimon obey its command. *'Temptation': Absorbs the enemy's energy with a red aura. *'Vicious Vine': Stabs an enemy with a vine from the hand, which then sprouts thorns. Rosemon Rosemon is Palmon's Mega form. At this level, her sense of justice is very strengthened. Attacks *'Thorn Whipping': Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave, body and soul. *'Rose Spear': Brings the opponent down using the whip as a rapier. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Ivy Hug': Entangles the opponent in vines. *'Rose Velvet': Covers the ground in thorns. *'Rosy Cradle': Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination': Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Beauty Shock': Shocks its opponent with lightning from its left whip. *'Thorn Shoot': Shoots a thorn. *'Danger Thorn': Shoots thorns at all enemies. Rosemon Burst Mode Rosemon Burst Mode is Rosemon when she accumulates enough power. Attacks *'Charité': Amplifies the aura of its mantle, gently wraps it around the opponent, and then annihilates them. *'Kiss of Breath': Releases a laser-blowkiss from its lips. *'Jewel of Heart': Shoots Tifarets at the opponent.